The Brits Come To Stay
by NadjalovesHades
Summary: 'The British Half-Blood camp are coming to stay.' What happens when the British Camp Half-Blood visits? Which romances will blossom? Which will fade? Read to find out!
1. Nice accent

**This is set before the final Percy Jackson book. So if there is something wrong, don't kill me! I am British, ****so I'm gonna be putting us in a favourable light, I'm not afraid of criticism, so If you have any, feel free **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson or the British people ;)**

'SEAWEED BRAIN!' Percy span around wildly, looking for the mysterious caller. He knew it was Annabeth, but he couldn't see her. Suddenly, laughter came from behind him, and another body collided with his. He crushed Annabeth into a hug, taking in the smell of her hair. They broke apart, and there was an awkward silence.

Annabeth saved the situation. 'Have you seen Tyson?'

Percy admitted he hadn't. Together they walked towards the mess hall where dinner was about to be served. After he had dutifully scraped a portion of his meal into the fire, he and Tyson tucked in. Everyone looked up at the high table as Mr D started to speak.

'I don't care what you do, JUST LEAVE THE STRAWBERRIES ALONE-' Percy tuned out. He started carving a trident into the table. Mr D's voice worked its way into his head. 'We will also be having some visitors this year, but for the life of me I don't know why. The British Half-Blood Camp will be arriving next week, and you are all to be on your BEST BEHAVIOUR.' Mr D paused to smooth back his hair. Tyson echoed 'best behaviour' in his Mr D voice, making Percy snort.

Percy thought about this. He'd never thought of what Heroes in other countries did. He wasn't sure about how he felt.

'How long are they staying?' piped up Travis Stoll.

'Depends how long it takes for you brats to drive them away. But the plan is two weeks.'

General murmuring greeted this news. Dionysus sat down in his chair, uncaring.

Percy and Tyson left the mess hall, and were discussing the arrival of the British.

'Can I show them how I make things go boom?' Tyson asked excitedly.

'I bet you can. Maybe make one of THEM go boom.'

They were walking behind Silena Beauregard, and she turned around sharply at that.

'Percy, you haven't even met them. What's wrong with the British? Their accents are quite cute,' Silena and her Aphrodite crew giggled. Percy rolled his eyes and let Silena and her friends move away before restarting his conversation with Tyson. But he was troubled. What if Annabeth finds their accents cute as well? What if some handsome British Poseidon hero was to take her fancy? Tyson could sense something was wrong.

'Percy, you worried about Annabeth?' Percy looked at Tyson surprised at how he had realised so quickly.

'Yeah big guy, but don't worry, I'll think of something.' He said, more to reassure himself than Tyson. Tyson's eyes lit up. 'Maybe you can ask Daddy for help?'

'Dad, or maybe I should just ask Aphrodite' he muttered darkly.

They made their way back to Cabin 3, Percy collapsing on his bed. He thought about what to do. Meanwhile Tyson had started to clear up the debris that littered their floor. Percy got up ashamed, as it was all his rubbish, and began to pick up the wrappers next to his bed. They had never come first in inspection, however many corals Tyson decorated the cabin with. Percy promised himself to go diving for shells to adorn the porch.

Percy went to sleep. He dreamt of red uniforms and bearskin hats. He dreamt of soldiers marching. He dreamt of the British.

**Review please **


	2. Percy gets lonely

**TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY! HURRAH! **

**I want to thank my first two reviewers ever so much, **

**.It's gone – That made me want to update at once! **

**Aurora Di Angelo – You bet! There's gonna be some fierce dynamics!**

Percy woke up alone. He stumbled out of his cabin, and rammed straight into Connor and Travis.

'Hey guys,' he said sleepily. Connor and Travis both looked immensely happy. 'Why are you two looking so pleased? Dumped pegasi manure in the Aphrodite cabin again?' The brothers laughed and then high-fived as they remembered that joke.

'No, actually we haven't. We're happy, cause think of all the hot British babes that are on their way!' Travis whooped to illustrate his brother's point.

Percy grinned and then stopped to frown. 'Yeah… but I'm worried about the guys coming.'

'You mean Annabeth?' Percy nodded, looking miserable. 'Don't worry about it Perce, I mean she only looks at you, there's no way no British dude could do anything. You think Aphrodite would let anything happen?'

Percy felt a wave of relief wash over him. Aphrodite would never let anything get in the way of her favourite couple. Having successfully revived Percy's spirit, the pair headed off happily, discussing the British babes in detail and the pranks they would pull on the rest of the visitors. Percy found himself heading towards the Athena cabin, and he stopped midway, realising how foolish that was, and spun around on the spot, changing course to the Mess Hall. Some wood nymphs that were skirting around the edge of the forest, had seen this bizarre move and were giggling loudly. Percy felt his cheeks go red, and he walked faster, muttering 'stupid nymphs' under his breath.

When the whole camp had assembled at breakfast, they found that Dionysus had yet more news to relay. He stood up at the front table and gestured impatiently

'Well as all you little brats know already, the British camp is coming.' This was greeted with cheers, with a few groans from the Ares cabin. Dionysus frowned at them before continuing. 'I spoke to British camp leader last night and she suggested something to me. You will all be hosting the British demi-gods that are your siblings in your cabins! The cleaning harpies will be coming on Sunday, so make sure you're not present.' And with that he sat down and attacked his eggs. Percy thought about this. With Tyson leaving for Poseidon's palace in three days, he would have the cabin to himself. What if Poseidon had fathered more children? What if he had siblings there? He didn't know how this made him feel. Then with a jolt he realised that because of the pact made with the big three, there wouldn't be any other Poseidon demi-gods, as they had all sworn there wasn't any alive at the moment, apart from himself, Thalia and Nico. He felt relieved. But there was also a sad underlying feeling, as if he was sad he didn't have any siblings. He saw how the other cabins were a family. Every time he sat at his table alone, or woke up alone, there was that solitary feeling. Yes, Tyson was a brother, but he wasn't a demi-god. He was different. Not that Percy loved him any less because of that.

Thinking of Tyson, he looked around. Where was he? He left his breakfast untouched, and went to look for him. He went straight for the pegasi stables, figuring Tyson was feeding them sugar as he did most days. He walked along the row of pegasi, all of them neighing 'Hello Lord' as he walked past. He stopped when he got to Blackjacks stable. Blackjack was his own Pegasus. They've shared a special bond ever since Percy rescued him from Kronos' monster ship.

'Hey Boss. Got a sugar cube?' Percy smiled and patted Blackjack, while his other hand dug around in his pocket. At last he fished out a rather fluffy sugar cube, but Blackjack didn't seem to care as he chomped it up.

'Blackjack, have you see Tyson?'

'Yeah Boss, you just missed him. Can I give you a ride?' Percy patted Blackjack once more, thanked him, but set off once more on foot.

As he was crossing camp towards the cabins, he saw Chiron. He waved, catching the attention of the wise centaur. Chiron beckoned him over, and then bent to help steady the arm of a young archer.

'Hey Chiron, anything I can do for you?' Percy knew that Chiron would have something important to say. The centaur didn't stop to chat without reason.

'Percy,' he began gravely. 'I want you to know that there may well be, sons and daughters from the big three. Britain doesn't work in quite the same way. They have their own monsters to deal with. Many Gods go there for holidays and suchlike. As it was their home for many centuries, they grew quite attached to the place, and therefore go back there often. I thought you should know.'

Percy grew confused. 'But then, there might be some other kid of the big three that the prophecy means!' Chiron shook his head.

'No. The British have their own oracle, and their own quests. They have their own Titans to deal with. The matter of Kronos, and his defeat are not their concern. Our prophecies do not apply to them.' Percy felt a surge of jealousy and anger.

'How is it not their concern? Kronos could destroy the whole world? They should be fighting! We need as many as we can get!' Chiron stamped his feet impatiently.

'No Percy. The British fight their own battles. We cannot use them against Kronos. They do not care about as Olympus as much as we do. It is not in their realm. Most of them have never set eyes on their parent, much less seen Olympus. We should not judge them. The British are responsible for Europe as it is, and they cannot spare any warriors, as their force is half of ours. Plus they do not care much for America; they feel as if we stole Olympus from them.' Percy snorted. Fine, if the Brits didn't care, it wasn't his problem. He felt the spread of dislike starting.

'Fine,' he said disgruntled. He bade goodbye to the centaur, and trudged off to continue his search for Tyson.

He met Tyson, outside their cabin, who looked like he was searching for him too.

'Tyson! I've been searching everywhere for you!' Tyson shifted uncomfortably from leg to leg.

'Percy, daddy called. He needs me to make lots of sticks. And shields. Daddy is having a war. I have to go.' Tyson looked at the floor, knowing that Percy would be sad about this.

'Alright big guy. Make sure to send me an iris message once in a while yeah? I'll see you at the end of the summer then.' They hugged and Percy tried to keep up the happy pretence for Tyson, but he was struggling. Now Tyson was leaving he'd have no one. Alone in his cabin, once again.

He accompanied Tyson down to the beach, waving as the hippocampi Tyson had summoned, disappeared under the water, along with his brother on its back. He turned around, and traipsed back up to camp.

Great summer this was gonna be.

**Well there you have it! That looks like a long chapter to me, but I guess you guys are thinking it's short. Sorry!**

**Please review, it's my birthday! I'm not even kidding!**

**So please review as like a Birthday present? Please?**


End file.
